Why? Why Us?
by khirythekiwi
Summary: One night crushed everything.


Kathleen, a girl who was on the road with her wonderful boyfriend, was crushed by one night, it ruined her relationship. This was too much for her to handle. But, the question remains in the clouds, what happened on that night that crushed the 5 year relationship with her ex fiancee? Oneshot.

* * *

><p>Kathleen is hurt, betrayed, depressed, so many emotions she can't even explain. She sat against the wall with her knees towards her body, she rests her head in them and cry and cry. She's been doing that for the past week. She didn't want to believe it, she didn't want to remember it but the site of things in the room made her remember. The pictures, the sourievers, the beautiful necklace that she was gaven, she stared at those gorgeous items, she smiled a bit but cried again. She remember everything that happened on that horrible night.<p>

**The flashback.**

_Words can't explain how happy I am with him, Ashley, he's so wonderful and a gentlemen. Not to mention, the first guy I've ever loved. He sure caught my heart. He treats me like a princess, which I hate sometimes but, it's so damn adorable when he does it. His smile, his laugh, his personality, everything, I freakin adore it. I still, til this day that he proposed to me. I never thought I would be engaged, I really didn't, this boy has changed my life. I had a horrible past and he made my life a whole lot better. I'm just happy, and I'm glad to see myself smiling after all the crap I went through in my childhood." Kathleen explained to her best friend Ashley. They had a couple of laughs, drinks, ate food and just had a great 10 year best friend anniversary. They went shopping for a couple of clothes, they tried them on, took pictures and had a great time. Kathleen was eager to get back to her ex fiancee, Ashley drove her home. After a good 20 mins, she was home, they hugged and they said they'd meet up again one day. Kathleen walked into the door quietly, she assumed that Cody was asleep. She walks quietly and sees that the door is craked on. She sees a girl sitting on the bed, she sees that Cody and the girl are kissing._

_"My heart, it's in pain, I can't right now. What makes him wanna do this? I have like, no feelings right now. But, this is what I'm not gonna do, I'm not going to yell and scream at him like some crazy girl would, I'm just gonna leave, yep, that's what I'll do." Kathleen said as she walked right back out the door crying._

_"Ashley? Please come back to my house and pick me up, I want to stay with you tonight." _

_"Kat, what happened? Are you crying?"_

_"Ash, please just come now." Ashley turned right back around and headed for Kat's house. Kat jumps into the car and is crying her eyes out. Kathleen tells her everything that she saw and Ashley is really pissed off. She knew how much her best friend was in love with Cody, and he goes around and does this. They arrive at Ashley's house and Kathleen just runs into the bathroom. Ashley felt bad, words can't explain how mad she was. She tried talking to Kat but she needed her time alone. _

_After a good hour of being in the bathroom, she finally came out. She saw that Ashley left her some food but, Kathleen had to go and clear her stuff from the house. She saw that Ash left her car keys on the table so she took her car to her house. She walked into the room to find that the girl and Cody were asleep. Kat, she was a really quiet person, she managed to get all of her belongs out, she also wrote him a note, which said: __**Cody, you'll wake up and see this note but, I've left this house. I saw what was going on between the girl and you tonight, yeah, I didn't come in and scream like a crazy ass, I felt pain, I was too hurt to do any of that screaming, I really thought you were the one, but, I guess you've moved on right?**__ She cried as she put the letter down, she was going to walk out the door but realized she still had the ring on, she slowly took it off and laid it on top of the note. She walked out the door, took one more glance at it and got in the car. _

She didn't want to remember it, but, it's forever in her mind. Today was the orignal day that they were suppose to get married. She stares at the wedding dress she picked out, the shoes, the tiara, the earrings, everything. She cried and cried as she looked at it. She was always dreaming about getting married, but all of that was ruined because of one stupid mistake by Cody. She shut her closet door. She felt that her life was ruined, and a complete joke. She felt that her heart was messed with, she fell deep for the kid. Her love for him, it's gone. She kept thinking about what he was thinking or doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Switching over to Cody.<strong>

He lays next to the girl that he cuddled with. His arm around her waist. He soon wakes up and realized that he fell asleep with the girl, she felt him get up, so she did as well. The girl, the girl was Eve.

"Go back to sleep Eve. I'm just gonna go get something to drink."

"Alright, I was going back to sleep anyways." He gets up and walks to the kitchen, got some water and walked back into the room. He walks into his walk in closet to look for a much more comfortable shirt. He looks around and sees that Kathleen's stuff isn't there anymore, he was confused but then he noticed the note. He read it and was shocked.

"She took everything, everything. My god, she even left the ring here. What the hell have I done? I'm such a freakin idiot. What the hell is wrong with me? The most gorgeous girl in my eyes, she caught me with some girl. She doesn't even know who it is...I have to go talk to her." Cody said as his eyes began to tear up. He left Eve at the house, took his car and drove to Ashley's house. He knew for a fact that she was there because Kathleen was there most of the time. He walks up to the door and knocked. Kathleen was still in tears, she didn't look through the peek hole, she just opened the door. She stares at him, wanting an answer from him.

"Kathleen, I'm so sorry."

"Oh, that's all you fuckin have to say. Cody, just go away."

"No, I will not go away. Kat, I'm an idiot for doing this, I really am. Words can't explain..."

"Explain what Cody? There's really nothing to explain actually. But, I do have one question, who was the girl?"

"The girl? The girl was...Eve."

"Really? Cody, just fuck off. Delete everything that's ever happened between us. I can't even stare at you, just...just go away." Kathleen said as she slammed the door. Cody stares at the door for a good 2 mins then heads to the car. He cried and cried on his wheel, he had to look, the site of the house that Kat was in, he couldn't look at it anymore. He headed home and just laid on the couch, Eve wakes up.

"Eve, you've gotta leave. I have business to handle right now."

"Cody, your eyes, were you crying?"

"JUST GET OUT. NOW, LEAVE. DON'T COME BACK." Cody screamed. Eve knew for a fact that something happened so she left, she didn't want to bother him anymore. Cody sat there for hours, just staring at the sky from his couch.

"Why did I do that? I lost such a wonderful girl. 5 fuckin years, and my dumbass ruined it. Nothing will ever be the same again. I'm such a freakin idiot." Cody said to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Switching back over to Kathleen.<strong>

Kathleen stared aat the pictures of the good times she had with Cody, they were wonderful. They were in such a heathly relationship. It was so hard for her to tell her friends and family that the wedding was off, such a beautiful wedding dress, she knew for a fact that she wasn't going to be getting over this fast. It will take** years **to get over. She didn't want to let go.

"I was so ready, why did he do this to me? This day is suppose to be the wedding, so in love with him. I was ready to say my wonderful vows that I wrote him. Nothing will ever be the same anymore. It will be years until I get over this horrible night." Kathleen said to herself. Her phone rings and she gets a text from a number she remembered.

_"Today, today would had been the wedding day. Kat, trust me, I'm over here crying about it. I had my vows, everything ready. I was so ready to finally call you my wife, my amazing and gorgeous wife. Now, that's all gone due to my dumbass. I'm staring at the suit I've would had been wearing today. The wedding, it would had been so beautiful, friends, famiily there to see us marry each other. Kathleen, I'm so freakin sorry. I really am, I'm a dumbass idiot for doing that, you didn't deserve that, you really didn't. I still have the ring I proposed to you with, I'm so sorry. I miss you, a lot." - Cody._

She wasn't surprised that he texted her on the day that the wedding would be happening on. She was angry but then happy that he texted that to her. But, she knew for sure she wasn't going to take him back. She was gonna reply but just threw her phone onto her bed and walked to the backyard and jumped into the pool.

* * *

><p>It probably sucks but I tried! Haha, please review and tell me what you think. The reviews will help me do better! Thanks for reading though! (:<p> 


End file.
